Diamond Hurricane
by KhaosOmega
Summary: Similar to a different story full of scenes behind the M rating, but the characters are fifteen and the scenes are all Human x Human. A cryptic warning about a girl called Crimson leaves Dawn making sure both sides are willing to go through with it in order to avoid a sudden confrontation.


Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. Please support the official release.

**Chapter 1: Starly Surprise**

Man, how does Barry do it? It's like he had just downed at least eight energy drinks before letting me have it. The good news was the fact i had a method of avoiding finding myself pregnant covered. I know i'm only fifteen, but from what i've heard, my GX counterpart had her first experience, though in the illegal rape way, when she was just ten. She was currently only twelve, but all those incidents led to her gaining a more intimate form. According to what one of her allies said once after breaking up a rape three weeks ago, it was a girl from the crime group called Team Vexus, codenamed Alpha, who was responsible. That group has since folded. From what i know so far, Gamma has become the crimefighter Crimson Thunder, Epsilon went to the DN system in an attempt at reviving Team Magma as a street racing crew, Eta regained her pre-Vexus spot, but as an assistant to her rival, and Delta was last seen in the KV system. The girl who broke up that rape attempt knew where part of the new crimefighter's codename had originated: she herself was a crimefighter, known as Crimson of the Zenon Force. That twelve-year-old girl, my GX counterpart, went by the codename Azure, while the third girl of their own unit was called Fuschia.

One day i was watching a report on TV about a Red Gyarados. Then Barry charged in, in his usual rush.

"C'mon, Dawn, we gotta get to Lake Verity and find the Red Gyarados! One million bucks if you're late!" he said, then barreled out. Now, i've played a certain game from SEGA for the PlayStation 2 i have, and there was a point where one guy said that girls hate guys who rush them. Well, Barry had a habit of doing just that, and to him it didn't matter what the person's gender was. At least he didn't do _that_ method to the guys he rushed like that. Smart banana. I decided it would be in Barry's best interest that i followed him, which i did. Man, i still have no idea how he manages to move around so quickly. Maybe he does down a number of energy drinks to enable such speeds; Crimson told me Fuschia can move a lot faster that that without a single one thanks to a fourth member, Rainbow. It didn't take long for me to find the overenergetic blonde, already there. Two guys, one about my age, the other at least fifty years of age, talked about something before leaving, accidentally leaving the briefcase behind. There's a saying that trainers aren't supposed to be in tall grass without a Pokemon if one jumps them, and that's just what two Starly did to us. They were out cold in a split-second when a Thunderbolt ripped through them. Or maybe it was a Discharge. I'd suggest the former as they were knocked out by the time Barry got the Turtwig he pulled out of the briefcase into the battlefield. Darn, how'd he know i was gonna choose Piplup once i got there. Perhaps he expected me to make the same choice as Azure and wanted to make sure he was prepared. Piplup can learn Flying and Ice moves, so it isn't that much of a problem. Then a third guy's voice came up.

"Arcelioss, return." Barry looked up into the air to see a mysterious Pokemon being turned into energy and recalled into a Master Ball. Its trainer was airborne as well, aided by four metallic-looking wings of a cyan color. He had black hair that reached his shoulders and was all over the place, partially hidden by the blue cap he wore. But why was he in heels? Apparantly Barry noticed something from his angle that i couldn't from mine.

"OH, SNAP, IT'S HIM!" Barry blurted. The trainer heard him, descending to the ground. He appeared to be six-four-and-a-half thanks to those heels. Then i saw a white star on the front of the cap, containing a blue J. That's when the person's identity, and the reason for the wings and heels, hit me. Jet Brazie, XQ captain.

"So, Barry, i take it you noticed the green spikes in my hair from your angle whereas your friend didn't know who i was until i descended to ground level and she spotted the insignia on my cap." Green spikes in his hair? Must be why his first name's Jet; the character on the receiving end of the "girls hate guys who rush them" line had a full mohawk, was green in color, and had the same name. Somehow he read my mind about that bit.

"I take it you've played Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity yourself. The green hawk i got my name from isn't the only one whose name was given to me or one of my five siblings due to hairstyle traits of that particular Mobian; the next two after me were named after the green guy's buddies. As for the wings i was using for flight, one pair was from my MJOLNIR Mark J armor. The other pair was from my Ice Star Power Suit."

"That explains why you're in heels despite gender. That XF Series Power Suit model has the most extreme heel option; seriously, seven inches even _unaided?_"

"Hey, that option only worked on non-platform heels at the time i acquired it. My older siblings - they're twins, just so ya know as my mom's multi-pregnancy ability enabled a sixty-four day gap between them and me - only went with a five-even; Spark and Flare only went with three-even despite larger margins they could handle."

"Is one of the twins Rainbow? I heard from Crimson that she trained Fuschia into her massive speed level during the training sequence intended for Crimson's twin to become a Super Saiyan."

"Yeah. She goes by that codename in the Zenon Force despite using her twin's Deuce codename in her Crystal Sky Raider persona. Mine goes by the codename Ace. I also go by the 'Cyan Tsunami' codename."

"Based that one on the Ginyu Force member Burter, eh? He's known as the 'Blue Hurricane'."

"Well, one of Crimson's other codenames had a basis on his buddy Jeice, known as the 'Red Magma'."

"Lemme guess. Pink Inferno?"

"Seriously, i've been hearing Fuschia mention people keep having random stuff happen unexpectedly after asking if she's Psychic - there was that one incident when Darius suddenly had his pants drop on him, and Paul once wound up beaned on the nose by his own left hand after asking that. How'd ya figure out what i meant?"

"There's only one known 'Red Magma' variation in existence through all the known dimension systems. Perhaps that miniskirt she was wearing was an indicator."

"Wait, Crimson's actually XQ's rape specialist? Then Azure must be your GX version, Dawn."

"Got that bit right, Barry. Azure also happens to be my cousin; my mom was born fifteen months before hers."

"No way. And now that Barry mentioned that, then Fuschia... is from OZ?" Jet nodded in response.

"I had NO IDEA that XQ actually had THE Amethyst Angel as one of their agents. Thirty-five trillion power level, incredibly high speed thanks to Rainbow, multiple hair accessories originating from her home dimension, an outfit nearly identical to Crimson's, and a vehicle only she can control. In GD Orre she mentioned that particular vehicle in the Relic Forest due to the place's name sounding like her, what'd she call it?"

"It's an Emblem Frame, Barry. Relic Raider, RA-005. And i take it you were reading that KhaosOmega fanfic following her Pokemon Colosseum run when you brought that bit up. Now that i think of it, the Darius incident occurred in another fanfic by the same author, taking place in Palmont City from Need For Speed Carbon."

"PROTECT ME CONE!"

"Red vs Blue Season eight, episode ten, 'bout three minutes in i take it."

"Yeah. My favorite scene from the entire RVB series. Beats even the 'That's not a bug, you're just a lousy shot, moron' bit from the PSA 'Beta Complex'. Oh, and Barry, if you plan on doing something, make sure she's willing to go through with it; you don't want Crimson appearing out of nowhere. As for those Starly, they never stood a chance against Arcelioss' Thunderbolt."

"Thought it was that move. What Pokemon is Arcelioss anyway? Sounds like a nickname given to it."

"It is. Arcelioss happens to be one of my Alpha Squad."

"YOU GOT MORE THAN ONE ARCEUS? YOU GOTTA BE BLEEPING ME!"

"Yeah. They're all Shiny too."

"HOLY DOUBLE WIDE TRAILER!"

"Well, when you mentioned random stuff happening without warning to whoever asked Fuschia if she was Psychic, i've heard Crimson has that same problem with one Fire technique she's been trying out."

"Yeah. Zeos Blaze. 20H ascended into a Rainbow Saiyan after a note sent via fire travel suddenly burst out of her latest attempt. Turns out the shock of discovering that a counterpart of hers was raped caused it; Azure ascended into that form from the same discovery. 20H was hit harder by hers, though; her counterpart ended up pregnant whereas Azure's didn't due to earlier planning."

"I know what you mean by earlier planning; i make sure to take birth control so i don't end up that way. The way Barry gives it there's no way protection can survive."

"Hmm. Both of ya were willing to go through with all those effects, and you're both only fifteen? I can understand; Azure has an alternate form she can use for those types of situations and she's three years younger. Well, i might see ya later. Don't be surprised if i vanish into thin air; i have three methods of doing so, but one's risky and another one i can't control where i end up cause of the darn Locator System." With that, Jet put two fingers of his right hand to his forehead and, as he warned us earlier, vanished into thin air via Instant Transmission. It was the only teleportation method that worked for him every time; apparition was risky as one could leave part of themselves behind while that Locator System always messed up where he ended up using Chaos Control. Then Barry put his hand on my shoulder and dragged me into a deeper section of trees.

"Wanna go through with it?" Barry asked me. I nodded, and a minute later he had his dick inside me, thrusting away as if his life depended on it. I just wish he didn't do it like he just consumed a number of energy drinks prior to starting it. However, he had an ability to keep going for twenty minutes before finally spilling himself inside me. Then we were off for Sandgem. What i didn't expect was that Barry wouldn't be the only one to let me have it that way on my journey.


End file.
